Adalius Dancer/Relationships
This page is comprised of Adalius Dancer's relationships with the various characters he interacts with. A Momma's Boy, he was very sheltered in the early years of his life and is extremely navie to some aspects of the outside world. Family Parents Mother - Juliana Dancer Juliana and Adalius have a very deep and close bond. Since having Adalius, Juliana has pushed Adalius to take her place as the next Sixth Dancing Prince, not caring that her oldest is a boy. She loves Adalius very much and wants him to always do his best. Father - Luciano Delgado Adalius has an almost non-existing relationship with his father. Due to Luciano paying more attention to his younger kids, he rarely gets a moment. Plus, Juliana pretty much rules Adalius's life. Siblings Brother - Alejandro Dancer As children, Adalius was extremely close to his twin brother, always seen doing the same things. However, as they got older and it became apparent that Adalius would take Juliana's role as the first Sixth Dancing Prince, their relationship fell. Alejandro distracted himself by hanging out with his father and little sister, leaving Adalius with their mother. While Adalius is able to try to have a decent twin-ship with Alejandro, Alejandro refuses to do anything about it. He's not bothering with trying to fix what is broke already. The two are also roommates but unfortunately, Alejandro can't stand being in the same room as him. Sister - Arcelia Dancer Audrey refuses to acknowledge her older brother. Adalius is clueless to why that is and is always trying to get her to talk to him or do things with him. Most of the time, Arcelia yells at him to bug off leaving him a little heartbroken and more confused. Aunts & Uncles Aunt - Deirdre Dancer TBA Uncle - Louis Charming TBA Aunt - Twelfth Princess TBA Aunts - Nine Aunts TBA Cousins Adalius gets along very well with his cousins since they all enjoy having the dancing destiny. Unlike Arcelia who thinks it's useless to try to remember all their cousins' names, Adalius remembers every single one. Cousins - Various TBA Cousin - Justine Dancer TBA Cousins - Justine's Sisters TBA Cousin - Delancey Dancer TBA Grandparents Adalius has only one set of known Grandparents, Anton and Sylvi Dancer, Juliana's parents. As the eldest and one to become the next Dancer, he is very close to his grandparents. Friends (PM/DM me~) Jazz Caribou Acquaintances (PM/DM me~) Pets Jazzy - Jack Russell Terrier During Animal Calling, a female Jack Russell Terrier came to Adalius, who he named Jazzy after the dance style, jazz. Like her owner, Jazzy loves to dance and tries to join Adalius. She loves to snuggle with Alejandro which annoys him at times, but being an animal lover, he can't help it himself. Jazz is the only reason Alejandro even comes back to his dorm room, he enjoys snuggle time with the canine. Romance Adalius identifies as gay but is not out to anyone. Trying to keep his sexuality a secret, especially his cousins and mother, he's had to go on secret dates with guys. Sadly, none really worked out, ending after the first date. Crush - Malik Faraji Adalius has a huge crush on the next Pharaoh in the tale Rhodopis. Much like Malik, Adalius is unaware of Malik having a crush on him. Future Family Adalius goes on to marry his high school sweetheart, Malik Faraji, and together they adopt a pair of twin brothers (names currently unknown), who were orphaned. They become wonderful parents but eventually want to have another child, one of their blood. With the help of Rana El Sayed, who grew up as Malik's sister, they later became the parents of a little girl, Acadia Faraji.Category:Shadows' Subpages Category:Subpages